mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City's Serbian (BC)
GTA: Vice City's Serbian (BC) is a real mod story, about Jack Marston going to Vice City and do some stuff to make money. It is still called GTA: Vice City's Serbian, despite the fact Jack is Scottish-American, due to having American mother and Scottish father. The time takes place from June to December 2015. Characters *Scorpion (Cameo) *Jack Marston - Main protagonist *Boonie MacFarlane - Deuteragonist *Trent Northwick (Cameo) *John Marston (Mentioned) *Stonewall Ellington - Lawyer *Grandpa (Mentioned) *Meaty McSwain - Bodyguard, true secondary antagonist *Itchy Stein - Construction site foreman *Francesco Barzini - Triagonist, Jack's Boss, true main antagonist *Ronnie Ligi - False main antagonist, true teritary antagonist *White Rabbit - Main antagonist (Chapter I) *Chris McLean - Main antagonist (Chapter II) *Murkoff Dixmor - Main antagonist (Chapter IV) *Billy-Joe - Main antagonist (Chapter VI) *Starlight Glimmer - Main antagonist (Chapter VIII) *Mayor Hatfield - The Dictator Missions In total, there is 82 missions. Prologue *Welcome to Vice City - Meet with Boonie at the airport. Reward - 0$ *Meeting the Lawyer - Meet with Stonewall. Reward - 0$ *Training - Learn how to shoot and fight. Reward - Pistol Chapter I - Beginning in Vice City *VVE - Talk with Boonie about VVE. Reward - VVE Missions Work against VVE *First Impression - Beat an member of Skinz to death and loot his body for cash. Reward - 50$ *Dimwitical Execution - Kill a member of the Masks while running in the alleyway. Reward - a cellphone *Snuff Monopolium - Kill a memeber of the Wardogs and take his cash to Stonewall. Reward - 500$ *Treachery Bite - Kill a member of the Innocentz by exploding his boat. Reward - Dynamite *Asylum Change - Kill a member of the Smileys by poising him wish needle. Reward - Rat-Loader and Dixmor asylum as a property *Proof of Hardness - Kill 40 Smileys. Reward - 450$ *Ideology Problem - Kill 15 Masks. Reward - 1,000$ *Defeat is a Taste, That everyone Hates - Kill 10 Wardogs. Reward - 2,000$ *Whito's Place Ambush - Kill 25 Skinz. Reward - 2,000$ *Satan's Hideout - Kill 60 Innocentz. Reward - 4,000$ *Rabbit Hunt - Kill White Rabbit. Reward - 10,000$ *Meet Someone Special - Meet Frank Barzini and get inside as a spy. Reward - Promoted to Spy Chapter II - From Rags to Riches *Gomez Gang - Talk with Boonie about Ronnie. Reward - Gaspar's Gang missions Work against Ronnie *Airport Trap - Kill Umberto La Von Paz by exploding his plane. Reward - 5,000$, Plane, Plane Hangar, Rocket Launcher and Vice City Airport as a property *212-666-KILL - Work as a taxi driver and kill Gomez's caporegime. Reward - Taxi Driving activity *Pickin' Pockets from Bums - Steal a bag of cocaine from a bum who is working for Gaspar and sell it to Murkoff Dixmor. Reward - 50g of cocaine and 5,000$ *Epic Fail - Survive the ambush made by Ronnie Ligi. Reward - 10,000$ and B.P.A.R. *Drug Deal Gone Wrong - Kill 20 Gomez Gang Members. Reward - 10,000$ and 150g of cocaine *Ronnie Ligi - Kill Ronnie. Reward - 50,000$ *Dinner at Barzini's - Meet with Frank and become made. Reward - Promoted to Soldier Chapter III - Being Made *Ten Months Later - Arrive to the Vice City in the train and drive with Boonie to your mansion. Reward - Jack's Mansion as a safehouse Internet Celebrities *Small Errands Stuff - Work as a errand boy and steal from Pedopie $500 worth of stuff and give it to Frank. Reward - Revolvers *Mark weeners - Assist at Markiplier's reviews and with Meaty, K.O. him. Reward - Markaplier's Autograph Barzini Enemies *Joint Burner - Blow up Hagen's law business. Reward - Hagen's Law Business as a property *Warehouse Destroyer - Destroy Corleone's warehouse. Reward - Corleone's Warehouse as a property *House Wrecker - Wreck Trapani's safehouse in Vice City. Reward - Trapani's Safehouse as a safehouse Work for Chris *New Friend - Meet with Chris McLean. Reward - Chris as a mate *Some Serious Stuff - Beat up Chris' communist debtor and take his cash. Reward - 20,000$ *Greasers Attack - Beat up the Greasers. Reward - Motorbike *Travonni's Failure - Defeat Giuseppe Travonni. Reward - 30,000$ *Fetish Sickness - Blow up Pervs's strip club. Reward - Strip Club as a property *Mockery - Laugh at Cuneo's fails and bloopers and K.O. a mobster of their's. Reward - 50,000$ and Chemical Plant as a property *Dictator friendship Promotion - Invite Mayor Hatfield to Barzini's Mansion and talk about a promotion. Reward - Promoted to Caporegime and 50,000$ Chapter IV - Promoted to Capo *Murkoff's Hotel - Talk with Boonie about Murky. Reward - Murkoff's Hotel missions Work against Murkoff *Chit-Chat with Ellington - Talk with Stonewall and get info about a construction site. Reward - Place of Project's Construction Site on the Map *Costructo-Destructo - Destroy the construction site and kill all workers, including Itchy Stein. Reward - Project's Construction Site as a property *Union Strike Beatdown - Kill 40 Workers. Reward - 250,000$ *Barzini's Reaction - Talk with Frank about Murkoff. Reward - Murkoff's Hideout location on the Map *Psychopath - Kill Murkoff Dixmor. Reward - $0 *Errand Boy - Tell Frank, that you failed to kill Dixmor. Reward - New Chapter unlocked Chapter V - Drug Deal of the Century *Deal Permission - Ask Francesco for a permission for thy drug deal. Reward - $0 *Loan Taking - Take $50,000 from Tony Montana to buy cocaine. Reward - 50,000$ *Deal With the Devil - Buy 50kg of cocaine from Luccardo Dixmor and sell it off to Montana in Cuba for $400,000. Reward - Removed: 50,000$, 50kg of cocaine. Got: 50kg of cocaine, 400,000$ *Money Stealer - Kill The Masks and take back your 400,000$. Reward: $400,000 *Cut of Cash - Return and give Barzini a half of 400,000$. Reward - Removed: 200,000$ *Loan Return - Return Tony his 100,000$. Reward - Removed: 100,000$ Chapter VI - Redness *Move to the Farm - Take your clothes and stuff and move to sheep farm. Reward - Trailer as a safehouse and Trailer Park Gang missions Arrival *Arrival at the Farm - Arrive at the sheep farm and work as a farmer. Reward - $0 Farming *Shaving Stray Sheeps - Go to sheep farm's paddock and shave sheeps. Reward - Shaving machine and sheep shaver activity *Bird Tub Hunt - Kill 50 birds. Reward - Bird Tub Work for Rednecks *Redneckery - Sell the rest of cocaine to Trailer Park Gang. Reward - Map for finding Ivory Bone *Ivory Bone - Find Ivory Bone and give it to one of gang members. Reward - 1$ *Pulp Maker - Go and work at a sawmill. Reward - A sawmill as a property Work for and against Bill *Weeder - Buy and sell weed to Redneck Leader: Billy-Joe. Reward - Weed *Feed the Dogs - Buy dog food and feed Billy's dogs. Reward - dog and dog food *Seeder and Fodder - Kill Julio Blooder. Reward - Blooder's wallet *Gold Prize - Steal trophy made of gold and deliver it to Billy. Reward - trophy made of gold *One Last Thing - Meet Billy, kill him and leave the farm. Reward - sheep farm as a property Chapter VII - Return *Meet Barzini - Drive with Boonie back to Frank's mansion. Reward - 100$ Last Errand *Bumville - Go to Bumville Orphanage for Bums, find Barzini's photo and return the photo to Frank. Reward - Barzini's Compromenting Photo Promotion to Underboss *Underboss Promotion - Go to Barzini's Mansion and get promoted. Reward - Promoted to Underboss Chapter VIII - Shinnok Killing Underboss *Innocentz Faction - Talk with Boonie about Vice City Innocentz. Reward - Vice City Innocentz missions Work against Vice City Innocentz To be continued...